


Nemesis

by eggybaby



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Coach Negan (Walking Dead), Deutsch | German, F/M, Flashbacks, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Not Beta Read, Other, Pre-Apocalypse, age gap, bissel halt, er war ein ziemliches arschloch :), i guess?, irgendwie, naja, negan war ihr coach, reader hat asthma, uhhhh teacherxstudent?, wenns sich halt ergibt wäre cool
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggybaby/pseuds/eggybaby
Summary: Reader mit Asthma x Coach Negan (slightly)Ohne eine Gruppe - oder einem Plan - reist Du umher und wirst wegen diverser Missverständnisse ins Sanctuary gebracht, wo Du deinen alten Sportlehrer triffst. Negan und Du habt euch nie wirklich gemocht, das nahmst Du jedenfalls an, aber er macht es Dir auch nicht leicht.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Tag 137_**  
  
So lange warst du bereits allein.  
Die Sonne war soeben aufgegangen und ein neuer - gottverdammter - Tag begrüßte dich.  
Du saßt in einem hohen Baum, dessen tiefe Baumkronen dich vor neugierigen Augen beschützten und dich als eine von ihnen zählten.  
Müde und schlechtgelaunt starrtest du auf den kleinen Kalender, den du vor Monaten aus einem leerstehenden Haus mitgenommen hattest.  
Es war dir wichtig, die Zeit und die Tage nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Eine kleine Hoffnung, die dir dabei half, dich an deiner übrig gebliebenen geistlichen Gesundheit zu klammern.  
  
Der Kugelschreiber in deiner Hand, mit dem du jeden verstrichenen Tag markiertest, gab den Geist auf, genau dann, als du für dein tägliches  _X_  ansetztest.  
Du seufztest angeschlagen und holtest weit aus, um den nervigen Stift ins Jenseits zu befördern.  
Mit einem ungeheuren Schwung schmisst du ihn durch die Luft und legtest desinteressiert den Kopf nach hinten, der dicke Baumstamm diente dir als Lehne.  
Gedanklich machtest du dir bereits eine neue Liste, von Dingen, die du dir besorgen musstest.  
In dieser infizierten Welt war nichts mehr, was es mal war, aber zu deinem Leidwesen wurde jeder Tag nur noch schwerer.  
Trotzdem konntest du stolz auf dich sein.  
Andere hielten nicht mal annähernd so lange aus wie du und das auch noch Mutterseelen allein.  
  
Deine letzte Gruppe war ein Haufen von Idioten gewesen, die dich bloß aufgenommen hatten, weil du ein Mädchen warst und die Anzahl von Männern überwog. Das hatte dich nicht besonders interessiert, aber sie hatten sich ins Verderben gestürzt und beinahe wärst du mit ihnen drauf gegangen.   
Vielleicht war es deine Dickköpfigkeit, die dir den Hintern gerettet hatte, vielleicht auch nur großes Glück, aber du wusstest nicht, ob du dankbar dafür sein konntest.  
  
Es waren bereits Wochen vergangen, seitdem du den letzten lebendigen Menschen gesehen hattest und das einzige das dich vor dem Wahnsinn rettete, war dein ausgeprägter Verstand.  
Manche Tage verbrachtest du damit zu reisen, von einem Fleck zum anderen zu kommen, ohne gebissen oder angegriffen zu werden.  
Andere Tage vergingen indem du schrecklich hungertest, aber nie die Stimme verlorst und irgendwelche Lieder sangst, an die du dich noch erinnertest.  
Du schlepptest stets ein kleines Notizbuch mit dir herum, diese gingen dir selten aus.  
In Zeiten wie diesen schien niemand mehr Interesse an Intelligenz oder geistlicher Gesundheit zu haben, weshalb du Papier oder Hefte immer fandest.  
Alles was sie interessierte, waren Waffen, Essen und Sex.  
Die wenigen Menschen die noch übrig waren, verwandelten sich in Tiere, jedenfalls die, denen du begegnet warst, weshalb du dich nun strikt von jedem und allem fernhieltst.   
  
Du sahst auf den Block hinab und blättertest ein wenig darin herum. Die letzte Liste, die du geschrieben hattest, ähnelte deiner jetzigen, die du dir unglücklicherweise merken musstest.  
  
„Essen... und Wasser wäre noch gut“, dachtest du laut nach. „Ich habe noch zwei Flaschen, aber... na ja. Denk an einen Stift, denk an einen Stift, denk an einen-“   
Dein lauter Gedankengang wurde durch ein Rascheln unterbrochen und du verstummtest sofort.  
Es war bestimmt bloß ein Beißer, der herumlungerte und du bezweifeltest, dass er dich hören oder riechen konnte, so weit oben, wie du saßt.  
  
Langsam löstest du den Knoten deines Seils, den du jedes Mal vor dem Einschlafen machtest um nicht herunterzufallen.  
Deinen schweren Rucksack schnapptest du dir von dem Ast, der über dir hing und beobachtetest noch kurz den Boden.  
Du hattest wirklich keine große Lust, einen Beißer zur Strecke zu bringen in dieser warmen Morgenstunde.  
Wütend genug warst du, aber deine Gliedmaßen schmerzten und ächzten.  
Deinen geliebten Vorschlaghammer stecktest du dir zwischen Hose und Gürtel und verstautest das Handmesser, das du aus Notfallgründen beim Schlafen bei dir trugst, in deinen Rucksack.  
Der schwere Hammer hatte dir bereits in vielen Situationen das Leben gerettet und du könntest dir das alles nicht ohne dieses Ding vorstellen.  
  
Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in Richtung Boden, bandst du dir das Seil um den Oberkörper, warfst die Tasche über deine Schulter und klettertest herunter.  
Du hattest selten Zeit um in Selbstmitleid zu baden, auch wenn du nichts lieber tun würdest.  
Obwohl du die letzten Wochen auf der Flucht warst - als ob die Flucht vor den Untoten nicht reichte - wurdest du auch von Menschen verfolgt.  
Es war ein dummes Missverständnis gewesen, aber heutzutage stellte niemand mehr Fragen. Sie schossen zuerst, dann stellten sie die Fragen, weshalb dir keine andere Wahl blieb, als wegzurennen.  
  
Schließlich hattest du auch nur überleben wollen und hattest wochenlang nichts richtiges mehr gegessen und es hatten Autos herumgestanden; Türen weit offen und der Motor lief.  
Wärst du wirklich auf ihre Sachen scharf gewesen, dann hättest du mit Leichtigkeit eines der Autos geklaut, aber du hattest nur nach etwas Wasser oder einer Dose Bohnen gesucht.  
Bevor du es wusstest, hatten sie dich umzingelt und dir unzählige Fragen gestellt. Ihre Waffen waren auf dich gerichtet und obwohl sie Dutzende waren, dachten sie gar nicht daran, ihre Waffen fallen zu lassen, als hättest du eine Chance gegen sie.  
Es war dumm von dir gewesen, das gabst du ja zu, aber du warst verzweifelt und hungrig und die nächsten Häuser hatten Kilometer weit weg gelegen.  
Du hattest auch nur fliehen können, weil aus dem Wald Schüsse gekommen waren und während sich jedermanns Kopf zu der Richtung gedreht hatte, hattest du die Beine in die Hand genommen und warst gerannt, wie noch nie in deinem Leben zuvor.  
  
Und das musste schließlich was heißen.  
Du hattest Asthma, eine Krankheit, die dir wohl niemand abkaufen würde, weil du Meister im Täuschen warst.  
Deine alte Gruppe hatte davon erfahren, als sie dein - damals noch intaktes - Asthmaspray gefunden hatten und die Idioten hatten eine Abstimmung gefordert, wo sie gegen deinen Verbleib in der Gruppe abstimmten.  
Sie hatten dich jedoch nicht herausgeworfen.   
  
Im Gegensatz zu früher hatte sich deine Atmung verbessert, deine Ausdauer hielt länger und du schnapptest nicht mehr nach fünf Metern Rennens nach Luft.  
Ein weiterer kleiner Sieg, der dich ein wenig besser fühlen ließ. Du hattest diese Idioten überlebt, selbst mit deinem ach so schlimmen Asthma, während sie als Beißer irgendwo herumstreiften.  
Klar, manchmal versuchtest du deine Atmung schnell in den Griff zu kriegen, damit niemand von deiner Benachteiligung erfuhr und dich verurteilte - auch wenn es weit und breit niemanden mehr gab, der das tun konnte. Welch Ironie.  
Du hattest sogar herausgefunden, dass du ziemlich schnell rennen konntest, aber das lag möglicherweise auch nur daran, dass du nun nicht mehr für den Sportunterricht rennen musstest, sondern für das nackte Überleben.  
Erneut: Welch Ironie.  
  
Dein flinker Körper huschte durch den Wald, bedacht darauf, keinen Büschen zu nah zu kommen und aufzuhorchen, aus Angst sie könnten dir immer noch auf den Fersen sein.  
Es war übertrieben, dass sie dich jagten, wie ein Tier, weil du aus Neugierde in ihre Autos hereingeguckt hattest.  
Du hattest nicht einmal etwas finden können, weshalb du der festen Ansicht warst, einfach vom Pech verfolgt zu werden.  
  
Es waren einige Stunden vergangen, in denen du flink, wie ein Fuchs, durch den Wald geflitzt warst und die pralle Mittagssonne erbarmungslos auf deinen Kopf geschienen hatte.  
Kurz spieltest du mit dem Gedanken deinen Kopf kahl zu rasieren, verwarfst diesen Gedanken aber schnell, weil dir nicht nur die Utensilien dafür fehlten, sondern auch aus dem Grund, dass du zukünftige - eventuelle - Hilfe nicht mehr bekommen würdest.  
Nicht selten war jemand gütig genug, dich nicht zu töten, weil du ein junges Mädchen warst. Es hörte sich falsch an, selbst für deine Ohren, aber so war das eben. Oft erhofften sie sich ein Dankeschön in Form von sexueller Fantasien, doch du ergriffst bereits die Flucht, bevor sie dich überhaupt darauf ansprechen konnten.  
  
Deine Haare waren vor all dem lang gewesen, doch nachdem du beim Rennen, zwei, drei Mal an vereinzelten dünnen Ästen verharrt warst und deine Haare nicht mehr loskamen, entschiedst du dich sie kurz zu halten.  
Sie gingen dir nun knapp über die Schulter und waren an beiden Seiten ziemlich ungleich. Nicht so, dass andere es merken würden, aber es störte dich bereits, dass du es tatst.  
  
Vor dir bildeten sich so langsam Umrisse, die deine Besorgnis ein wenig zügelte. Gebäude - und auch nicht wenige.  
Die lange Straße, der du bereits aus dem Wald heraus, die gesamte Zeit gefolgt warst, ging direkt durch die kleine Stadt, die überraschenderweise nicht wirklich heruntergekommen aussah.  
Du gingst in die Hocke um irgendwelche Menschen auszumachen und griffst sicherheitshalber nach deinem Vorschlaghammer.  
Weit und breit war niemand, doch du bezweifeltest stark, dass so ein Ort nicht schon bewohnt und bis zum Tod verteidigt wurde.  
  
Das Knacken von Ästen direkt hinter dir, ließ dich aufhorchen und du drehtest dich sofort um.  
Auf dich zu kam ein Beißer, dessen Arme ihm fehlten.  
Doch du sahst den vor Hunger offenen Mund und der Geruch von verfaultem Fleisch traf auf deine Nase.  
Du fuhrst hoch, hieltest den Hammer fest zwischen den Händen und holtest nach Schwung aus. Als er fast bei dir angekommen war, schlugst du den Vorschlaghammer auf seinen Schädel nieder und seufztest erleichtert aus, als er zu Boden fiel.  
Du gingst jedoch auf Nummer sicher und fandest, einige extra Schläge wäre reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme.  
Als der Schädel nicht mehr war, als Gehirnmasse und Brei, wolltest du dich zufrieden umdrehen und weitergehen, doch irgendeine höhere Macht schien es nicht gut mit dir zu meinen.  
Aus dem dicken Gestrüpp traten mehrere Beißer heraus, deutlich von den Geräuschen angezogen, die jeder Schlag deinerseits, gemacht hat.  
Dir blieb also keine andere Wahl, als doch in die etwas sicheren Straßen des kleinen Ortes zu laufen und du machtest dich auch sofort auf den Weg.  
Du hieltest dich geduckt und versuchtest so wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen, wie nur möglich, da du nicht genug Zeit gehabt hattest dich genügend umzuschauen.  
Falls jetzt irgendjemand vor dir erschien und dich erschoss, war es deine eigene Verantwortungslosigkeit.  
  
Du machtest nicht viele Umwege und warst auch nicht auf Risiko aus, also gingst du geradeaus ins erste Haus, das du sahst.  
Genau wie die Straßen und die Häuser nebenan, war dieses Haus sauber und aufgeräumt.  
Keine Schäden, keine Beißer, keine Menschenseele.  
Du fandest es viel zu seltsam, aber du warst müde und genervt... und das Haus war sauber, schien leerstehend und du könntest nach wichtigen Sachen suchen.  
Also schlosst du die Tür hinter dir und liefst - noch immer geduckt - herum um dich umzusehen.  
  
Gerade als du durch den Empfangsbereich hindurch zum Wohnzimmer gelangst, hörtest du den Motor eines Autos unmittelbar in der Nähe.  
Du warfst dich auf den Boden und krochst zum Fenster, aus dem du die Straße beobachten konntest.  
Ein ziemlich großer Geländewagen stand mitten auf der Straße, eine Mischung aus Jeep und Transporter.  
Zwei Männer stiegen aus und waren mit Gewehren bewaffnet. Sie passten in das Profil von Männern, die dich vor einigen Wochen bereits gesucht hatten, aber du glaubtest nicht, dass sie deinetwegen hier waren.  
Letztendlich hattest du nichts mitgehen lassen und sie waren eindeutig in der Überzahl; du stelltest also keine Gefahr da.  
Bestimmt vermuteten sie, du seist schon über alle Berge, also blieb nur eine Erklärung übrig.  
Diese würde auch erklären, weshalb es so sauber hier war.  
Es schien wie eines ihrer Stützpunkte zu sein und von ihren sauberen Klamotten, den endlosen Gewehren, Munition und Benzin zu urteilen, schätztest du ein, dass sie einer Gruppe angehörten - einer, die womöglich schlauer war, als jede andere, die deinen Weg gekreuzt hatte.  
Dieser Ort schien in der Tat nicht bewohnt zu werden, aber ganz klar unter ihrer Kontrolle zu sein und du konntest von Glück reden, dass sie dich nicht in das Haus reingehen sahen. Du warst dir sicher, sie hätten dich erschossen, ohne wenn und aber.  
  
Als die Sonne nun so langsam unter ging, sahst du noch einmal nach draußen.  
Sie waren bereits vor Stunden weitergefahren - kamen jedoch jede Stunde wieder hier vorbei -, aber wolltest sicher gehen, bevor du schlafen gingst.  
Du hattest den besten Schutz im Erdgeschoss gefunden. Hinter der Küche war ein kleiner Flur, der zu einer Besenkammer führte und gleich daneben war der Ausgang. Wenn also jemand hereinkam, hattest du die besten Fluchtmöglichkeiten berechnet und entschiedst dich deshalb in der Besenkammer zu übernachten, wo man dich nicht sofort fand, egal ob man vorne oder hinten ins Haus gelangte.  
  
Die wenigen Stunden, die du gehabt hattest um das Haus zu durchsuchen, hatten dich aber glücklich gestimmt.  
Du hattest eine neue Taschenlampe mit extra Batterien, einen Notizblock, ein unbeschriebenes Heft mit dickem Lederverband, mehrere Stifte und sogar eine Pistole gefunden.  
Keine dazugehörigen Munition - leider.  
Aber trotzdem stecktest du sie ein und würdest am Morgen nochmal gucken. Vielleicht sogar einen neuen Rucksack finden, da deiner schon sehr litt und den Anschein machte bald auseinander zu fallen.  
Es gab auch kein laufendes Wasser, du hattest gehofft, dass es das gab, doch trotz Enttäuschung warst du froh darüber einige Dosen Essen in den Schränken gefunden zu haben.  
Selbst Wasser und Bier!   
Das Bier ließt du stehen, du hattest das ungute Gefühl, dass dieses Haus nicht so unbewohnt war, wie du gedacht hattest, aber da bisher niemand in Sichtweite war, nahmst du an, war es als Sicherheit eingeplant, falls diese Leute mal hier gestrandet waren.  
Deshalb wohl auch die Männer, die Streife fuhren.  
Du saßt also in der - gar nicht so kleinen - Besenkammer, hattest deinen Schlafsack herausgeholt, dich darin eingenistet und aßt Dosenravioli - eine echte Delikatesse, in Zeiten wie diesen.  
Neben dir lag eine kleine Handlaterne, die du von der Veranda entfernt und mit neuer Glühbirne eingesetzt hattest.  
Es war der bequemste Abend, den du seit Monaten gehabt hattest.  
Du kritzeltest in deinen fast vollen Notizblock und warst großzügig beim Vollschreiben. Zwei weitere Hefte lagen ja nun sicher verstaut in deiner Tasche, also genosst du diesen so vollkommen scheinenden Moment damit, zu schreiben.  
Es war Gewohnheit geworden über deine Vergangenheit zu schreiben, obwohl du, wenn du mal gutgelaunt warst, auch sehr gerne einzelne Gedichte nieder schriebst, an die du dich noch erinnern konntest.  
Du konntest ja schlecht Bücher mit dir herumschleppen - deine jetzt schon viel zu volle Tasche machte dich langsamer -, also bliebst du einfach bei denen, die du kanntest.  
In seltenen Fällen schriebst du Liedtexte auf, von alten Lieblingsliedern deiner Freunde oder Familie... manchmal auch von dir.  
Doch der heutige Eintrag wäre ein wenig anders.  
  
__Ich bin immer noch am Leben.  
Ich bin eine Überlebende und ich wünschte meine Eltern könnten mich sehen. Sie wären sicherlich stolz auf mich.  
Keiner meiner Bekannten hat es geschafft, so weit ich weiß, und selbst nach so langer Zeit, habe ich noch niemandes vertrautes Gesicht wiedergesehen.  
Wenn der Frühling kommt, die Blumen blühen und die Bäume wieder zum Leben erwecken, spüre ich immer noch das gelegentliche Kratzen in meinem Hals.  
Ich werde mein Asthma wohl niemals loswerden und manchmal verbringe ich Tage an einen Baum gebunden, weil ich nicht reisen kann. Jeder Schritt kommt mir vor wie hundert Schritte und ich schnappe nach Luft.  
Aber ich bessere mich in natürlicher Basis.  
Die Natur tut mir auch gut und ich spüre das Leben in mich zurückkehren, wenn ich renne und nicht mehr sofort außer Atem bin. Mir ging es also mal schlimmer.  
Ich mag es nicht mich zu beschweren, aber es wäre schön, nicht so allein zu sein.  
Erneut habe ich einen von ihnen getötet.  
Ein Beißer, ein Untoter.  
Einige von euch können froh sein, gestorben zu sein, bevor das alles passiert ist. Ich habe immer noch Albträume.  
Aber... ich will nicht lügen... meine angestaute Wut... mein Kummer... der verpufft, wenn ich auf sie einschlage. Immer und immer wieder.  
Vielleicht verliere ich schlussendlich ja doch meinen Verstand?  
  
Du setztest den neu ergatterten Stift zur Seite und legtest den Kopf in die Hand.  
Bevor du über schönere Zeiten nachdachtest, schlosst du den Block und stopftest diesen in die Tasche.  
Die Dosenravioli decktest du mit dem Deckel ab, auf das du wie verrückt eingestochen hattest und legtest dich schlafen.

  
  
**_~~_ **

  
  
Du fuhrst schweißgebadet hoch und riebst dir die müden Augen.  
Irgendetwas hatte dich geweckt und deine Reflexe aktiviert.  
Obwohl du verschwommen sahst und dein Kopf sich drehte, standest du auf und rolltest deinen Schlafsack zusammen. Du hattest sonst weiter nichts draußen gelassen und bandest ihn an deine Tasche. Die Tasche warfst du dir über den Rücken und drücktest das Ohr gegen die Tür.  
Es war nichts zu hören, aber du wusstest, du hattest es dir nicht eingebildet und warst wegen nichts aus dem Schlaf erwacht.  
Doch dann hörtest du es.  
Stimmen.  
Mehrere.  
  
„Wenn sie nicht hier ist...“, hörtest du eine tiefe Männerstimme sprechen.  
Die Panik in dir stieg auf.  
  
„Dwight, bring die Beiden zurück zum Wagen, zu den anderen“, hörtest du eine weitere und deine Hand griff nach deinem Messer.  
  
„Komm raus, komm raus“, sang die selbe Stimme und verhöhnte dich. „Wo auch immer du steckst, Püppchen.“  
Du warst angriffsbereit und würdest ohne einen Kampf nicht untergehen, doch als die Tür zur Besenkammer sich mit einem Mal öffnete, hatte man dir ein Gewehr bereits vor die Nase gehalten.   
Du schlucktest.  
  
„Oh“, stieß der Mann hervor und du wolltest beinahe fluchen. Er war dir bekannt.   
Sein dicker Schnauzer und die abstehenden Haare waren dir Beweis genug dafür.  
  
„Mir wurde gesagt, jemand hätte sich auf unser Territorium geschlichen, aber...“, er trat in die Besenkammer, die nun so viel kleiner wirkte. „... dass  _du_  es warst, zeigt mir wohl einfach, dass es mein Glückstag ist.“  
Er hatte dich also auch erkannt.  
Mit der freien Hand schlug er das Messer aus deiner Hand und griff dann nach deinem Kragen um dich herauszuzerren.  
Du versuchtest dich, trotz Waffe, die sich in deinen Rücken bohrte, zu wehren, aber vergeblich.  
Du sahst seine Muskeln bereits durch das zu enge Hemd und er zerrte dich mit Leichtigkeit hinter sich her.  
  
„Jungs“, rief er erfreut, als er die Veranda erreichte, mit dir im Schlepptau. „Seht her, was ich hier habe! Guckt euch dieses Gesicht an. Diese Mädchen findet man heutzutage nicht mehr!“  
Er schubste dich in Richtung des großen Wagens, wo bereits weitere Männer warteten.   
Einige von ihnen stöhnten ebenso erfreut auf, andere applaudierten und lachten und du wusstest nicht recht, was hier los war.  
Du wolltest dich aufrichten, aber spürtest die Hand vom Schnauzer-Typen auf deiner Schulter, die dich zurück auf den Boden drückte.  
So verweiltest du also auf den Knien, aber merktest, dass du nicht die einzige warst.  
Neben dir waren noch fünf andere, die auf ihre Knie gezwungen wurden.  
Der Mann, der dich herausgebracht hatte, lehnte sich zu dir herunter.  
  
„Ich bin übrigens Simon“, sagte er, als hättest du gefragt.  
  
„Boss wird sie mögen“, meldete sich ein Mann mit einer unschönen Brandnarbe im Gesicht.  
  
„Da wett‘ ich drauf“, antwortete Simon darauf und lachte laut und herzlich, so als ob sie nicht gerade sechs Leute vor ihren Füßen hatten - die Hälfte von ihnen schauderte ängstlich am Körper.  
  
„Das war also die Kleine, die von uns gestohlen hat?“, fragte ein weiterer Mann und stieg in den Beifahrersitz ein.  
  
„Ich habe nichts gestohlen!“, riefst du wütend.  
  
„Oho“, machte Simon und zeigte auf dich. „Die kann also doch sprechen! Hörst du das, Dwight?“  
  
„Sei lieber still“, sagte der Angesprochene leise und sah dich prüfend an.  
  
„Aber es ist die Wahrheit... es ist bloß ein Missverständnis“, versuchtest du gerade zu stellen, aber ohne Erfolg.  
Simon nahm dir den Rucksack widerwillig ab.  
  
„Wir haben dich dabei erwischt und das zum zweiten Mal“, kommentierte er und sah dich nun mit strengem Blick an. „Halt die Klappe und steh auf. Wir müssen dich untersuchen.“  
  
„Untersuchen?“, fragtest du verwirrt und kriegtest es so langsam mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast noch so anderes mitgehen lassen. Und all euer Scheiß“ - verkündete er und sah euch nach der Reihe an - „gehört jetzt uns.“  
Dir blieb der Mund offen.   
  
„Ihr habt Glück“, fuhr er fort. „Ihr könnt euch uns anschließen. Wir haben eine Gemeinde. Das oder ihr könnt jetzt gehen... ohne eure Sachen natürlich.“  
Du wolltest gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, dich beschweren, schreien und mit Beleidigungen um dich schmeißen. Vielleicht auch handeln, aber Simon kam dir erneut zuvor.  
  
„Du nicht, Puppe. Du kommst mit uns mit, ob du willst oder nicht. Du hast von uns gestohlen und wir bestrafen Diebe, egal, wie hübsch diese sind.“  
  
„Wer denkt ihr, wer ihr seid“, gabst du wütend von dir. Es war eine rhetorische Frage, aber Simon öffnete bereits den Mund um dir zu antworten.  
Du warst bereits ganz gut alleine klargekommen, hattest Sachen gesammelt, dich an einiges sogar emotional gebunden gefühlt und hier waren diese Typen, die dir alles wegnehmen und dich gegen deinen Willen mitnehmen wollten.  
  
„Wir sind die _Saviors_ “, teilte er dir schließlich stolz mit und sein Lächeln verhieß nichts gutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jemand hatte mich auf einer anderen seite mal gefragt ob er diese fanfic ins englische übersetzen dürfte und ich hab die nachricht verloren, aber fand den gedanken richtig süß. also falls jemand will, kann er das gern einfach machen :>

_Tag 138_  
  
Deinen heutigen Eintrag würdest du wohl nicht schreiben können, weder behaupten können, dass du immer noch alleine warst.  
Du warst am Leben, aber das war bloß ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, in all dem Mist, in das du geraten warst.  
Du befandest dich in einem Van mit zwei anderen Personen, die ebenso unglücklich geendet waren, wie du.  
Am Steuer war Simon... oder auch Dwight. Du warst dir nicht mehr sicher.  
Dir waren die Augen zugebunden worden, so wie allen anderen auch.  
Die Fahrt dauerte bereits einige Stunden an und du hattest jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.   
Eine unerträgliche Hitze machte sich in dem überfüllten Van breit und die Dunkelheit, der ihr ausgesetzt wart, zerrte an deinen Nerven. Du konntest sie förmlich spüren und nach ihr Greifen und das schwere Atmen deines Nebenmannes machte die Situation nicht gerade besser.  
Du fühltest dich verwundbar.  
Die vielen Kommentare, die sie über dich gemacht hatten, hatten dir schon den Verdacht gegeben, dass das hier nicht gut für dich enden würde, aber nun zusammen mit diesen armen Schweinen hier zu sitzen, machte dich viel nervöser.  
Sie hatten dir alles weggenommen, selbst deinen geliebten Vorschlaghammer und die Notizbücher, die wohl kaum einen Nutzen für sie hatten.  
Ihr durftet nicht wissen, wohin ihr fuhrt, soviel hattest du mitbekommen und du seufztest, während du dir den Schweiß von der Stirn wischtest.  
Du fragtest dich wo sie deine Tasche hingepackt hatten und was sie mit dir vor hatten.  
Eine Bestrafung konntest du erwarten, aber selbst der Gedanke daran, was diese vielen Männer dir antun würden, ließ dich schaudern.  
  
Als der Wagen endlich zum Halt kam, nahmst du einen tiefen Atemzug - du warst erleichtert.  
Du hörtest ihre schweren Schritte, wie sie Erde aufwirbelten und sich um den Van versammelten.  
Dann atmetest du aus, bereit dich allem, was auf dich wartete, zu stellen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Licht fiel herein. Du konntest es auf deiner Haut spüren, es regelrecht durch die Augenbinde sehen und nahmst an, so stark wie die Sonne schien, waren es nicht mehr als drei Stunden Fahrt gewesen.  
Eine Hand legte sich um deinen Arm und zerrte dich hinaus und du ließt es mit dir geschehen.   
Du warst dir sicher, dass das selbe mit den anderen im Van passierte, so wie den anderen in dem Auto, dem ihr hinterher gefahren wart.  
Nach einigen Schritten wurdest du erneut in die Knie gezwungen.  
Der Fall war nicht so hart, wie am Morgen. Du spürtest zwar den harten Boden an deinen aufgeschürften Knien, aber auch ein wenig Sand, der den Schmerz des Aufpralls linderte.  
Direkt neben dir, wurde wohl jemand zu Boden geworfen, doch er rappelte sich wieder auf und du konntest schwören, wie du ihn leise fluchen hörtest.  
Hinter euch war Gerede zu hören; viele Stimmen, selbst Stimmen, die du noch nicht kanntest.  
Und dann musstest du feststellen, dass das Gerede nicht nur unmittelbar hinter dir stattfand, sondern auch um dich herum.  
Aus allen Richtungen waren Dinge zu hören und du schlucktest hart.  
  
„Das sind sie, Boss“, klang eine Stimme von weiter hinten hervor.  
Das tiefe Lachen eines Mannes ertönte und der Schweiß auf deiner Stirn fühlte sich kalt an.  
Alles hier erschien dir surreal.   
Männer, die euch alles wegnahmen, doch euch hierher brachten. Die Sprüche, die sie sich nicht widerstehen konnten und die kleinen Spielchen, die sie spielten. Selbst die Augenbinde und die seltsame Einschüchterung, die sie erreichen wollten. Die Angst, die sie in euren Augen sehen wollten... all das gefiel dir ganz und gar nicht.  
  
„Hört zu, ihr armseligen Bastarde“, sprach der selbe Mann, der eben geredet hatte. Das nahmst du zwar nur an, aber die Stimme und die außergewöhnliche Betonung darin, bestätigte dir, dass du Recht hattest.   
Dich jedoch schien es zu treffen, wie einen Schlag. Du zucktest zusammen, als du seine Schritte spürtest, die auf und ab gingen, euch Angst machten. Du ließt den Kopf hängen und deine Haare nach vorn fallen. Verwirrt hofftest du, dass du falsch lagst.   
  
„Ihr...“, fing er an und zog das Wort dramatisch lang, „werdet ab heute an für mich arbeiten.“  
  
„Wir haben ihnen bereits alles genommen, das sie bei sich trugen“ - Simon - „und drei von ihnen versteckten sich an unserem Stützpunkt im Süden.“  
  
„Oh oh“, machte der Fremde vor dir und du wolltest beinahe verächtlich auflachen. „Ihr habt gedacht, dass das Überleben so einfach ist, huh? Nehmen ohne zurückzugeben. Sich irgendwo einnisten und wie ein verdammter Parasit davon ausgehen, dass ihr das könnt. Oh nein, so läuft das hier nicht. Von heute an gehört ihr verdammt nochmal mir und werdet gehorchen!“  
Bei seinem plötzlichen Schreien, zucktest zu erneut zusammen und legtest den Kopf noch tiefer.  
So wurdest du in der Vergangenheit auch oft angeschrien.  
  
„Welche von diesen Scheißern waren es?“, fragte er und der Ton in seiner Stimme verriet dir, dass er wütend war.  
Mit einem Mal wurde dir die Augenbinde vom Kopf gerissen und du schrecktest zurück.  
Eine Hand an deinem Rücken hinderte dich nach hinten zu weichen und die restlichen Augenbinden wurden auch abgenommen.  
  
„Diese zwei“, sagte Dwight, du sahst nicht auf und hörtest nur zu, aber konntest aus dem Seitenblick her aus erkennen, dass er auf zwei Männer zeigte.  
Danach fiel sein Blick auf dich und er machte mit einer Kopfbewegung in deine Richtung bekannt, dass du ebenso schuldig warst.  
Du hörtest ihn lachen, den Mann der Stunde, amüsiert lachen!  
Seine Stiefel kamen auf dich zu gestampft. Obwohl du endlich wieder sehen konntest, wagtest du es nicht deinen Verdacht zu bestätigen.  
Direkt vor dir blieb er stehen und lachte erneut.  
  
„Diese Kleine hier?“, fragte er in die Runde hinein.  
  
„Ja, Boss“, hörtest du Simon wieder zu Wort kommen. „Haben sie vor paar Wochen erwischt, wie sie bereits schon mal von uns stehlen wollte“  
Jetzt häuften sich deine Sünden und du hattest das Gefühl, dass du den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben würdest.  
  
„Wäre sie keine Diebin...“, melde sich ein Kerl mit seltsamem Igelschnitt, „... ´n wahres Engelsgeschicht, Boss.“  
Das schien die Aufmerksamkeit von dem Mann vor dir in Anspruch zu nehmen. Er schien sich selbst davon überzeugen zu wollen.   
Er ließ seinen Arm zu seiner Seite fallen und zum ersten Mal erblicktest du, was wohl jeden so ängstlich und ihn so gefährlich machte. Ein hölzerner Baseballschläger umwickelt mit Stacheldraht. Eine geschmacklose Waffe, fandest du.  
  
„Sieh mich an, Puppe“, forderte er.  
Du hörtest nicht auf ihn.  
Deine Augen fixierten den sandigen Boden, dann seine schwarzen Stiefel und zuallerletzt den Schläger.  
Kurz schien er in seiner Hand zu zittern, vielleicht bildetest du dir dies auch nur ein, aber wusstest, dass etwas kommen würde. Und er ließ dich nicht lange warten.   
Der Baseballschläger kam in Kontakt mit dem Boden und er schien sich dagegen zu stemmen, als er in die Hocke ging, nun angepisst - und neugierig.  
  
„Ich heiße Negan“, sagte er vorsichtig, als wolle er, dass das Nennen seines Namens, in dir Angst und Furcht in auslöste.   
Du warst dir sicher, dass dieser Mann Feinde hatte, und das nicht wenige. Vielleicht war er auch so eine Art Legende unter Gemeinden und einsamen Seelen, die umher wanderten in der Hoffnung gerettet zu werden. Sein Name war bestimmt in aller Munde, aber bei dir entfachte das nur Erinnerungen, die du bereits zu vergessen geglaubt hattest.  
Du hattest es geahnt. Natürlich hattest du das. Du warst ja nicht dumm und seine Stimme und seine seltsam dramatischen Betonungen waren dir nicht fremd - würden dich auch nie vergessen lassen.  
Schließlich hattest du sie jahrelang hören müssen.  
Du warst immer Diejenige, die all seinen Wut, seinen angestauten Kummer und seine Frustration abgekriegt hatte. Und nie hattest du zurückgeschreckt, nie hattest du ihn einfach sagen und dich kleinmachen lassen.  
Heute aber war es anders.  
Die gegebenen Umstände waren anders.  
Du musstest dich fügen und am Leben bleiben, doch du hattest dir niemals auch nur vorstellen können, dass der Mann, den du jahrelang gehasst hattest, heute vor dir stehen und über deine Zukunft entscheiden könnte.  
  
„Wie heißt du?“, wollte er wissen.  
Wenn er das wüsste... du musstest beinahe in dein Fäustchen kichern.  
Doch du antwortetest nicht und er wurde ungeduldig.  
  
„Wie heißt ihr?!“, schrie er direkt neben deinem Ohr.  
  
„NEGAN", erwiderte jeder im Einklang und dir blieb der Mund weit offen.  
Als sein Blick dich erneut fixierte und kaum etwas erkannte, griff er nach deinem Kinn und ließ dich mit Gewalt hoch sehen.  
Eine eigenartige Stille machte sich breit. Alle Blicke waren auf euch gerichtet und du sahst in die dir vertrauten Augen deines ehemaligen Sportlehrers.  
  
„Hallo, Coach“, wispertest du und sahst ihn hasserfüllt an. Der Ekel in deiner Stimme war unüberhörbar und seine Lippen wurden zu einer Linie.  
  
„Wir dachten bereits, dass sie dir gefällt, Boss“, sagte Simon und brach die Stille, dessen unangenehme Spannung immer noch in der Luft hing. Niemand schien deine kleine Begrüßung mitgekriegt zu haben.  
Negan schnalzte nur mit der Zunge, seine dunklen Augen wirkten plötzlich viel dunkler und er ließ von dir ab, so als hätte er sich verbrannt, obwohl seine Hand durch einen ledernen Handschuh beschützt wurde.  
Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich definitiv keine Freude.  
Er schien ein wenig mitgenommen, davon, dich hier zu sehen und überlegte angestrengt.  
  
„Halt den Rand“, sagte er nur an Simon gewandt und zeigte dann mit dem Finger auf Dwight, doch seine Augen verließen deine kein einziges Mal. „Dwighty Boy, bring sie sofort und ohne Umwege in mein Zimmer.“  
Der blonde Mann kam dem Befehl sofort nach und trat neben dich. Er zerrte dich zurück auf deine Füße und du konntest den Blick immer noch nicht von Negan nehmen.  
Erst als du weggetragen wurdest und dich in einem Gebäude befandest, schütteltest du den Kopf, so als musstest du jeglichen Gedanken an Negan loswerden um dich auf deine jetzige Umgebung zu konzentrieren.  
Es war dunkel, mit Sicherheit keine helle Einrichtung, und du warst viel zu schockiert, um dich um das Gebäude zu scheren.  
Von allen Menschen war ausgerechnet Negan am Leben. Nicht nur das, nein, er war sogar in der womöglich höchsten Position. Sie hörten auf ihn, sie nannten sich Negan und erstatteten ihm Bericht.  
Er führte diesen Ort.  
Und erneut musstest du dich unter ihm fügen, seine Machtspielchen akzeptieren und dir wurde gerade erst klar, wie sehr du eigentlich unter ihm gelitten hattest.  
Kurz sacktest du in Dwights Armen ein und er musste dich wach rütteln, damit du weiter gingst.  
  
„Hey“, sagte er leise. „Bleib wach.“  
Deine Augenlider flatterten auf und zu und am liebsten hättest du ihm einen Kinnhaken gegeben und wärst davon gerannt, aber wie weit würdest du es schaffen?  
Du würdest höchstens zurück nach draußen kommen, nur um auf Negan und seine ganze Mannschaft zu treffen.  
 _Negan._  
Sein Name tanzte in deinem Kopf, wie ein schlechter Scherz und brachte dich um den Verstand.  
Falls nicht die Beißer, die Untoten, dich verrückt machten, dann war es nur gerecht, dass Negan es tat.   
Es schien beinahe wie ein gemeiner Schicksalsschlag.  
  
„Wenn er dich fragt, einer seiner Ehefrauen zu werden... nimm es an.“  
  
„Ekelhaft“, kommentiertest du gedankenverloren.  
  
„Du bist dann sicher. Sehr sogar.“, sagte er und sein seltsam bitterer Unterton machte dich unsicher. Aber du verharrtest auf etwas anderem.  
  
„Ehefrauen?“, haktest du nach und sahst ihn nur nicken.  
  
„Noch ekelhafter“, sagtest du und verzogst das Gesicht. Irgendwas schien hier ganz und gar nicht normal zu laufen.  
  
„Entspann dich“, flüsterte Dwight und zog ein wenig fester an deinem Arm, sodass du ihm nicht entkamst. „Er scheint Gefallen an dir gefunden zu haben. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er eine Frau sofort in sein Schlafzimmer geordert hat. Glaub mir, tu einfach was er sagt und du wirst keine Probleme haben. Zu Frauen ist er... kein Monster. Aber er ist gefährlich...“  
Ihr kamt an einer Tür an, vor der ihr Halt machtet. Er machte diese auf und schubste dich hinein.  
  
„... also sei vorsichtig.“, beendete er seinen Satz und schloss die Tür hinter dir. Du hörtest, wie er abschloss und du sahst die dunkle Tür einige Sekunden lang entsetzt an.  
Du standest wie ein verlorenes Kind in dem Raum und wusstest nicht, was mit dir geschah. Also sahst du dich um.  
Es war ein riesiges Schlafzimmer; größtenteils in dunklen Farben dekoriert.  
Ein dunkles Doppelbett, dunkle Sofa, dunkle Schränke.  
Er hatte Stil, das musstest du dir eingestehen und der Raum gab dir ein Gefühl von Normalität.  
Du standest in dem Schlafzimmer deines Sportlehrers.  
Nein, er war nicht mehr Coach Negan.  
Jetzt war er nur noch Negan, ein Mann, dessen Leute auf ihn hörten.  
Jemand dem du lieber nicht begegnet wärst.  
  
Du hattest dich auf eines der Sofa gesetzt und wartetest nicht lange, bis du die Tür aufschließen hörtest.  
Es war kein anderer, als Coa-... Negan.  
Mit einem ungeheuren Selbstbewusstsein trat er herein, als wäre sein Ego noch mehr gewachsen.  
Er ließ die Tür zufallen und lächelte dich an, während er herum kam und sich auf das Sofa gegenüber von dir setzte.  
Noch immer wirkte all dies... nicht real.  
Ein böser Traum, von dem Mann, der deine Träume nicht selten heimgesucht hatte.  
Du sahst ihn unerschrocken an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und nach hinten gelehnt.  
  
Und schlagartig hatte dich dieser Moment zurück in die alte Turnhalle befördert.  
Sein Zimmer war verschwunden und um euch herum waren deine damaligen Klassenkameraden und Freunde.  
Du könntest schwören, wenn du an dir herunter gucken, deine alten Sportsachen sehen würdest.  
Einige Sachen änderten sich wohl nie, auch nicht euer konzentrierter Augenkontakt, den niemand von euch zuerst brechen wollte.  
In seinem Gesicht jedoch, spiegelte sich ein Mischmasch aus Gefühlen - etwas seltenes.  
Du konntest nicht ausmachen, ob er zu alten Gewohnheiten fallen und sich über dich lustig machen wollte, oder irgendwie froh sein wollte, dass er das bekannte Gesicht eines seiner Schülerinnen wiedergesehen hatte.  
Doch du warst nicht irgendeine Schülerin, du warst die, die einfach nie den Mund halten wollte.  
In seiner Hand war immer noch der Baseballschläger und du fandest es ironisch, dass er genau das Ding, als Waffe benutzte. Wie eine kleine Hommage an die Baseballspieler, von denen er oft geredet hatte.  
  
„Also, Puppe, dich habe ich hier _ wiiiiirklich_ nicht erwartet“, fing er endlich zu Reden an und lächelte dich schief an.  
Du entschiedst dich vorerst nicht zu antworten und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.   
  
„Na? Hats uns die Sprache verschlagen, nach der abgefahrenen Begrüßung?“ Er lachte. „ _Hallo, Couch_  also das hat mich ja beinahe hart gemacht.“  
Und da war er. Der Negan, den du kanntest.  
Du lachtest bloß verächtlich auf und sahst ihn prüfend an.  
Die Lederjacke war neu, doch du beschwertest dich nicht. Sie stand ihm, irgendwie.  
  
„Solltest das lieber deinen  _Ehefrauen_  sagen“, kommentiertest du vorwurfsvoll und sein Gesicht wurde ernst.  
  
„Ach ja“, er fuhr hoch und entschied sich lieber zu stehen. „Wir haben hier einige Regeln, Täubchen.“  
Du bemerktest sein Griff um den Schläger fester werden und kniffst misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.  
  
„Die Scheiße, die du früher abzogst?“, er kam dir näher. „Der zieht hier nicht mehr. Ich verlange Respekt.“  
Er stand mit seiner gesamten Größe direkt vor dir und es schüchterte dich ein.  
Du warst nie auf den Mund gefallen, vor allem wegen den Sachen, die er dir sagte, aber er hatte schon immer die Gabe dich irgendwie einzuschüchtern und du glaubtest nicht, dass sich das jetzt ändern würde, wenn überhaupt bekäme es schlimmer.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr“, logst du.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, erneut wütend, und kam deinem Gesicht ganz nahe.   
  
„Eh eh eh,  _Prinzessin_. Davon rede ich“, seine Stimme wurde lauter. „LÜG MICH GEFÄLLIGST NICHT AN!"  
Du sprangst beinahe aus deiner Haut und sahst ihn schockiert an. War es das Wort, das dich störte, oder sein Geschrei? Du wusstest es nicht mehr, aber das hatte er absichtlich gemacht.  
Schließlich hatte er dich immer Prinzessin genannt. Es war ein Spitzname, den du zu hassen gelernt hattest und er wusste es.  
  
„Nenn mich nicht so“, gabst du kleinlaut von dir, aber deine Augen verrieten ihm, den Hass hinter ihnen.  
  
„Du willst dich bei mir richtig unbeliebt machen, hm?“, fragte er dich und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz.  
  
„Nein, ich will nur nicht, dass du mich so nennst, aber du hast ja nie einen Scheiß, über was ich dachte, gegeben.“  
Er sah dich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, sein Mund kaum merklich nach oben gekräuselt.  
  
„Du hast Recht“, sagte er und lehnte sich zurück. „Aber du duzt mich bereits... also egal was du heute noch sagst, werde ich dich bestrafen müssen. Nicht nur, weil du eine kleine, verdammte Diebin bist, aber auch, weil du nach all diesen Jahren noch immer nichts von Respekt weißt.“  
  
„Sir, Sie haben mich doch als Lügnerin bezeichnet“, sagtest du mit gespielt süßlicher Stimme und klimpernden Wimpern. „Ich musste mich damals nur verteidigen.“  
  
„Voooorsiiiicht.“, sang er mit tiefer Stimme und stechenden Augen.   
Wenn du nicht aufpasstest, würde er dir noch an die Kehle springen.  
  
„Ich habe nie gelogen.“  
  
„Du hast mir nie ein Attest bringen können“, sein Ton war immer noch gefährlich tief und aggressiv. „Trotzdem hieß es _ ich kann dies nicht, ich kann das nicht_.“  
  
„ **Ich habe Asthma!** “, schriest du und warst beinahe vorn über gefallen, weil du dich so sehr zu ihm gelehnt hattest.  
Ein pummeliger Mann stürmte herein und sah sich irritiert herum.  
  
„Alles klar, Boss?“, fragte er unsicher nach und spürte die gefährliche Spannung zwischen dir und Negan, der wohl gleich nach seinem Schläger greifen würde.  
  
„Fat Joey“, die Stimme von Negan erschreckte nicht nur dich, sondern wohl auch den angesprochenen Joey. „Wenn du durch Lucille nicht einen verdammt qualvollen Tod sterben willst, dann verpiss dich.“  
Fat Joey sah Negan an und dann den Baseballschläger, den er gut als Lucille kannte, stammelte ein „ja, Boss“, heraus und verschwand.  
  
„ _Lu_ -“, wolltest du nachfragen, aber er kam dir zuvor.  
  
„ _ **Nein!**_ “, brüllte er und schloss die Augen. „Du sagst ihren Namen nicht. Wenn du ihren Namen sagst, dann lasse ich dich in eine Zelle werfen und verhungern.“  
Du nahmst seine Drohung ernst und sagtest nichts.  
Er warf ihren Namen wohl herum, als ginge es nicht um seine Frau, aber von der Reaktion zu urteilen, hatte sie es nicht geschafft und dich überkam eine Trauer, die du seit langem nicht mehr erlebt hattest.  
  
„Es tut mir-“, du wolltest dich entschuldigen, mehr für Lucille, als dafür, ihn verletzt zu haben, aber er stand auf und griff nach deinem Kragen. Seine Augen waren alarmierend dunkel und du konntest ihn bloß anstarren.  
  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich hier und jetzt über mein Knie nehme und Lucille hier dafür benutze, dann rate ich dir, deinen kleinen Mund zu halten.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Noch fünf Runden“, hörtest du den Coach rufen und warst bereits am Ende deiner Kräfte.  
Du hattest zwei Runden erfolgreich hinter dir, obwohl deine Lunge brannte und du das Gefühl hattest, egal wie viel Luft du einatmetest, es einfach nicht genug war.  
Du würdest nicht vor der gesamten Klasse nach Luft schnappen und dich erneut zum Idioten machen - damit warst du durch - also fingst du an langsamer zu laufen.  
Dir war klar, dass du das nicht die ganze Zeit machen könntest, denn sogleich wurdest du schon vom Coach gemustert, dessen Gesichtsausdruck seinen Ärger verriet.  
Wenn du könntest, würdest du auch liebend gerne weiter laufen und mit den anderen mithalten, aber es schien dir unmöglich überhaupt noch eine weitere Runde um das Feld zu machen, ohne umzukippen.  
Deine Beine waren noch topfit und du sahst deinen zwei besten Freundinnen dabei zu wie sie kurz davor waren ihre dritte Runde zu beenden.  
Doch du musstest realistisch sein und auch wenn dein Körper dir sagte, dass du noch laufen konntest, sagte er dir im selben Moment, dass du genug hattest.  
  
Deine Brust ging auf und ab und es fiel dir schwer ein neutrales Gesicht zu bewahren, während du versuchtest deine Atmung wieder flacher werden zu lassen.   
Du warst frustriert und schlecht gelaunt. Am liebsten würdest du in die Welt schreien, dass du genauso viel rennen könntest wie alle anderen auch!  
Selbst Coach Negan sollte hören, dass du doch wolltest und versuchtest, aber einfach nicht konntest... da kam er bereits auf dich zu.  
Erneut fielen die eifersüchtigen Blicke von den vielen Mädchen auf dich, die sich in ihn verguckt hatten und dich jedes Mal mit Blicken durchbohrten, weil du das Problemkind warst.  
Ihr hattet zwei mal in der Woche Sport und in jeder Sportstunde war Coach Negan damit beschäftigt dich zurechtzuweisen, sich indirekt über dich lustig zu machen oder dich anzuschreien. Trotzdem würden diese Mädchen wohl alles dafür geben auch so viel Beachtung geschenkt zu bekommen. Du würdest sofort mit ihnen tauschen und verstandest ihre Probleme mit dir gar nicht.  
Vielleicht verstanden sie auch einfach den sarkastischen Ton nicht, hinter jedem Wort, den der Coach an dich richtete.  
Und du warst genauso sicher, dass sie ganz anders vom Coach angesehen und behandelt wurden als du.  
  
Oftmals wenn du auf der Bank sitzen musstest, beobachtetest du Negan.  
Er war bekannt dafür, netter zu den Mädchen zu sein, aber fandest es amüsant, dass einige von ihnen absichtlich mit zu kurz geratenen Shorts ankamen und musstest beinahe immer wieder aufs Neue lachen, wenn du sahst, dass ihm ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht klebte - wohl beim Anblick von ihnen.  
  
„Gibts ein Problem?“, fragte er dich und du seufztest, bereit für den Anschiss, der gleich kommen würde.  
Nach so vielen Stunden hattest du schon Angst dein Asthma zu erwähnen.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er dir nicht. Klar, du warst bestimmt nicht die Erste, die nicht am Sportunterricht teilnehmen wollte und eine Krankheit als Ausrede benutzte, aber das war ja nicht deine Schuld.  
  
„Ich“, fingst du an, aber hörtest deine wacklige Stimme.   
Du hattest deine Atmung noch immer nicht unter Kontrolle und nahmst tief Luft um die restlichen Wörter schnell herauszukriegen. „fühl mich nicht so gut.“  
Er sah dich mit unglaubwürdigen Augen an, doch nickte, um dir zu zeigen, dass er das aufgenommen hatte.  
  
„Nur noch vier Runden, die schaffst du. Ansonsten will ich ein Attest.“  
  
„Sie wollen jede Woche ein Attest“, gabst du zurück und sahst ihn verzweifelt an.  
  
„Ja, weil du angegeben hast, du hättest allergisches Asthma“, er drehte sich kurz um, um die Mädchen anzulächeln, die in diesem Augenblick an euch vorbei rannten.  
  
„Das ist richtig“, sagtest du und verschränktest die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe Ihnen ein Attest am Anfang des Jahres gegeben, also verstehe ich nicht, weshalb Sie jede Woche eins haben wollen.“  
  
„Allergisches Asthma“, die Worte verließen seinen Mund, als hätte er über ein erfundenes Einhorn geredet, „du hast Phasen in denen es dir besser geht, so wie letzten Herbst.“  
  
„Ja... Sir“, du wünschtest du hättest ihm niemals gezeigt, dass es auch Monate gab, in denen du dich tatsächlich besser fühltest, weil er diese Information jedes Mal gegen dich nutzte. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass meine Lungeneffizienz hervorragend ist.“  
  
„Doch wohl gut genug um ein paar Runden zu rennen. Wir treiben keinen Ausdauersport,  _Prinzessin_.“  
Du runzeltest die Stirn. Wieso beharrte er so darauf, dass er Recht hatte?  
Dein Blick fiel auf die kleine Bank auf der zwei weitere Schüler saßen.  
Danny und Jamie, die sich fröhlich unterhielten.  
  
Danny hatte auch angegeben, er hätte Asthma, aber hatte nur ein Attest abgeben müssen und gut wars. Coach Negan verlor nie auch nur ein Wort über ihn.  
Jamie hatte einfach keine Lust mitzumachen und Negan ignorierte ihn deshalb.  
Warum also, wurdest du so fertig gemacht?  
  
„Nennen Sie mich bitte nicht so“, batst du, doch deine Augen behielten etwas hartes - die Augenbrauen gefährlich zusammen gezogen.  
  
„Für mich siehst es so aus, als würdest du bloß aus Verwöhnung so handeln“, er kam einen Schritt näher und du wichst sofort zurück. Er machte dir Angst. „Also nein. Du führst dich so auf? Gut. Aber wirst dann auch als das verwöhnte Gör behandelt.“  
Dein Mund stand weit offen. Dieser Mann hatte keine einzige Grenze und du warst deutlich schockiert über seine Frechheit.   
Nur weil er der Lehrer war, ließt du dir so etwas doch nicht gefallen? Wollte er, dass du ranntest und umfielst? Gerne. Aber nicht ohne ihm zu sagen, was du von ihm hieltst.  
  
„Sie sind ein Arschloch, Coach“, sagtest du ihm und lächeltest ihn gezwungen an.  
Seine Maske fiel, als hättest du ihn beleidigt, wie noch nie jemand zuvor es getan hatte und seine Stimme wurde gefährlich tief.  
  
„Nachsitzen“, hörtest du ihn zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen sagen. „Ach und... ich konnte Prinzessinnen noch nie leiden.“  
  


 

_** ## ** _

  
  
Du fuhrst hoch und schlugst die Augen auf.  
Nur ein Traum.  
Ein Traum, der die Erinnerung an früher wohl sehr genau nahm, denn du erinnertest dich an _den_ Tag, der dich im Traum heimgesucht hatte.  
Es war der Tag, der ausschlaggebend dafür war, wie Negan dich in Zukunft behandeln würde. Spoiler: Nicht gut.  
Nach dem Tag hatte er dich wirklich auf dem Kicker gehabt und da war nichts, das du hättest tun können.  
Du musstest beinahe jede Woche nachsitzen seinetwegen und jedes Mal, wenn er dich im Schulgebäude sah, gab es diesen seltsam kurzen Augenkontakt, der dir Gänsehaut bereitete.   
Noch nie hattest du so viel Angst vor einem Lehrer, wie vor Negan und er wusste das.  
Manchmal hattest du das Gefühl gehabt, er hätte sich absichtlich heran geschlichen um dich aus der Haut fahren zu sehen, wenn du seine Präsenz spürtest.  
Während des Sportunterrichts gab es Tage in denen er dich komplett ignorierte und du dich jämmerlich klein fühltest, aber auch Tage, an denen er dich nicht ein einziges Mal aus dem Auge ließ und anstatt den populären Mädchen bei ihren Aufschlägen zu helfen, sich dir widmete und du fast schon meinen könntest, dass er Streit suchte.  
Selten jedoch, gab es Stunden, in denen er bei dem kleinsten Geräusch, das aus deiner Richtung kam, dich anfuhr.  
  
Das alles hatte sich erst geändert, nachdem du eines Nachmittags nach dem Nachsitzen auf ihn und seine Frau gestoßen warst.  
Sie hatte ihn nach allem Anschein abholen wollen und da die meisten Schüler bereits längst Zuhause waren, sahst du eine Seite an ihm, die du zuvor noch nie gesehen hattest.  
Er hatte sie geküsst, mehrmals; auf die Stirn, die Wangen, die Lippen. Sie hatten Händchen gehalten und er kam dir so menschlich und liebevoll vor, dass du meinen könntest, jemand hätte deinen Coach ausgetauscht.  
Er ließ abrupt von ihr ab, als er dich sichtete.  
Seine Frau und er waren auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto gewesen und du musstest auch dorthin um dein Fahrrad abzuketten.  
Wie das Schicksal so gewollt hatte, wart ihr genau nebeneinander gegangen, bis seine Frau wohl die seltsame Stimmung gemerkt und dich angesprochen hatte.  
Sie hatte dein Buch komplimentiert, welches du im Arm gehalten hattest und du hattest ihr freundlich gedankt.  _Jane Eyre_ , eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher, hatte sie gemeint.  
Als du an deinem Fahrrad angekommen warst, hattest du nicht gemerkt, dass eines deiner Räder beschädigt war - beim Zurückdenken warst du dir sicher, dass irgendein Arschloch wohl gegen die Stange gefahren war.  
Sie hatte dich nicht so nach Hause fahren lassen, sich bei dir vorgestellt und Negan davon überzeugt, dass sie dich doch mitnahmen.  
  
So hattest du Lucille kennengelernt. Sie war eine belesene und clevere Frau gewesen und hatte dich während der Fahrt nach deinen Interessen gefragt. Ihr hattet über Bücher und Gedichte geredet und beinahe vergessen, dass Negan am Steuer saß.  
Und wann immer sie ihren Mann abgeholt und dich getroffen hatte, war sie auf dich zugekommen, hatte dich begrüßt und falls sie Zeit hatte, sich mit dir unterhalten.  
Sie mochte dich.  
Du hattest ihr sogar anvertraut, dass du glaubtest Negan würde dich nicht besonders mögen und er schien dich danach sogar ein wenig besser zu behandeln, aber... irgendwann kam auch das zu einem Ende, denn als du sie nicht mehr sahst, wurde Negan immer gemeiner.  
Deine letzte Sportstunde, bevor du entschiedst diese für immer zu schwänzen, hatte er dich so laut angeschrien, dass du in Tränen ausgebrochen warst.  
  
Deine Umgebung kam dir kurz ganz fremd vor und es kam Panik in dir auf, bis du realisiertest wo du warst.  
Nach deinem Gespräch mit Negan hatte er dich in ein Zimmer mit zwei anderen Frauen stecken lassen und dich keines Blickes gewürdigt.  
Dwight war kurz darauf gekommen um deinen neuen Mitbewohnern zu sagen, dass sie dir alles zeigen und erklären sollten.  
Du glaubtest ihre Namen waren Charlie und Lola und sie hatten sich als ziemlich nett entpuppt.  
Wenn sie das auch noch am Morgen waren, wären sie die ersten zwei Frauen, denen du in diesem neuen Zeitalter nicht sofort die Münder zukleben wolltest.  
  
Charlie war direkt, aber das bevorzugtest du. Lola redete nicht viel, aber schenkte dir ein warmes Lächeln, wenn du es brauchtest - und anscheinend schienst du das sehr oft zu brauchen.  
Sie hatten dir erklärt, dass man hier für Punkte arbeitete und sie eigentlich davon ausgegangen wären, du wärst eine Ehefrau geworden, nachdem was passiert war, als du angekommen warst.  
Dir schauderte es beim Gedanken, einer seiner Ehefrauen zu sein.  
Von allem, dass du von dieser neuen Weltordnung erwartet hattest, war es nicht diese.  
Negan ganz oben in der Nahrungskette, der seine eigenen Regeln aufstellte und mit allem durchkam.  
  
„Ihr helft also beide in der Küche?“, fragtest du und machtest dein neues Bett zurecht.  
Eines musstest du dir eingestehen; hier zu bleiben, klang gar nicht so schlimm.  
Du warst sogar beeindruckt von dem System, das Negan hier eingebracht hatte und warst froh über eine Matratze auf der du schlafen konntest, inklusive Decke und Kissen.  
Und nachdem Charlie und Lola dir von den festen Mahlzeiten erzählt hatten, völlig gleichgültig, ob man sie mit Punkten bezahlen musste oder nicht, warst du schon so überzeugt davon hier zu bleiben, dass dich nichts weiteres erschüttern konnte.  
Das grobe Anpacken der Männer störte dich noch ein wenig, aber die beiden Mädchen versicherten dir, dass Negan ein glasklares Ziel verfolgte und seine Regeln beachtet wurden, ansonsten würde er sich persönlich über die Unruhestifter kümmern. Und wenn eines dieser Regeln hieß, dass Vergewaltigungen oder derart sonstiges hier verboten waren, dann dachtest du auch nicht daran, dass irgendjemand diese Regeln brechen würde.  
  
„Hmm... ja“, sagte Charlie und versuchte sich in dem kleinen Zimmer umzuziehen ohne dir auf die Fersen zu treten. „Manchmal helfe ich auch bei der Wäsche um extra Punkte zu verdienen. Lola hier braucht das ja nicht.“  
Lola hielt inne und sah ihre Freundin genervt an.  
  
„Was meinst du?“, haktest du nach.  
  
„Ihr Freund ist bei den Saviors. Die kriegen alles was sie wollen.“  
Du nicktest und nahmst das so auf. Irgendwie warst du über Negans Herrschaft zu neugierig, doch tastetest dich vorsichtig an das Thema heran.  
  
„Gab es die Saviors denn schon immer?“   
Charlie widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dir, mit einem Arm in dem falschen Ärmel.  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon“, sagte sie.  
  
„Und-“, du ließt deinen Satz in der Luft hängen, als ein Klopfen ertönte.   
Die Tür schwang auf, bevor Eine von euch antworten konnte und dahinter verbarg sich kein anderer als Negan.  
Den Baseballschläger hatte er sich über die Schulter gelegt und stand mit einem schelmischen Lächeln dar.   
Charlie bemühte sich schnell ihr T-Shirt herunterzuziehen und Lola sah ihn bloß unglaubwürdig an.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Ladies“, sagte er und trat herein.  
Der Raum wirkte nun so viel kleiner, als er es eh schon tat und dir jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Seine selbstbewusste Präsenz so früh am Morgen, in dem Raum, das ab heute an deine vier Wände waren, verhieß nichts gutes, da warst du dir sicher.  
  
„Schon eingelebt, nehme ich an“, kommentierte er dein unordentliches Aussehen und zeigte auf die Decke in deiner Hand.  
Charlie und Lola fielen zu Boden und auf ihre Knie um ihren Respekt vor ihm zu zollen und du sahst ihnen verwirrt dabei zu.  
  
„Ist schon gut“, sagte er und signalisierte den Zweien, dass sie wieder aufstehen konnten. „Ich hoffe du hattest einen angenehmen Schlaf, Prinzessin. Du hast nämlich zu tun. Komm mit mir und nicht bummeln.“  
Du bliebst wie erstarrt stehen, die Decke immer noch in deiner Hand.  
Charlie und Lola sahen sich verwirrt an, nickten sich dann zu und schubsten dich zusammen in Richtung Tür.  
Lola nahm dir die Decke ab und Charlie drückte dir eines ihrer älteren T-Shirts in die Hand, damit du nicht in deinem abgetragenen Tanktop arbeiten musstest.  
Du nahmst es ihr dankend ab und ranntest dann hinter Negan her.  
  
Er war bereits den Gang herunter gegangen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis du ihn aufholtest.  
Ihr traft auf verwirrte Gesichter, als ob niemand verstand, weshalb Negan in diesem Abteil  - und um diese Uhrzeit  - war.  
Du folgtest ihm wortlos bis nach draußen, wo er zum Halt kam und sich amüsiert nach hinten lehnte.  
Neben euch tauchte nun auch Simon auf und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die Hälfte der Saviors auch angekommen.  
Dann erst drehte Negan sich zu dir herum und seine dunklen Augen fielen auf deine eingeschüchterte Form.  
  
„Was soll ich hier?“, fragtest du, doch der Ton in deiner Stimme schien Negan nicht zu passen.  
Sein Kiefer spannte sich förmlich vor Wut an.  
  
„Sei nicht unhöflich“, sagte er, „und sag hallo“  
Mit leicht schüttelndem Kopf wandtest du dich an die anderen und begrüßtest sie.  
Sie antworteten dir nicht, sondern grinsten dich nur seltsam an.  
  
„Du wirst am Nachmittag anfangen zu arbeiten“, erklärte er dir. „Erst mal wirst du zwei Stunden rennen.“  
  
„W-Was?“ Dein Entsetzen konnte man aus deinem Gesicht herauslesen.   
Negan legte dir einen Arm um die Schulter, zog dich zu sich und zeigte mit seiner Lucille in die Ferne.  
Er zeigte dir den Umriss des Ortes, innerhalb der Zaunmauern, wo du gleich rennen musstest.  
  
„Meine Männer hier werden auch aufpassen, dass du ja nicht faul wirst“, informierte Negan dich. „Die anderen wollten nur zuschauen.“  
  
„Und... und was wenn nicht? Was wenn ich bei diesem Wahnsinn nicht mitmache?“  
Du fühltest dich wie in einem schlechten Film. Als hätte man dir Negan zugeschickt, damit du für deine Taten büßtest.   
Selbst nach fast zwei Jahren wurdest du ihn nicht los und er ließ auch keinen Moment aus, um dich bloß zu stellen.  
  
„Dann hast du Zaundienst“, meinte er und du musstest nicht hoch sehen, um zu wissen, was er meinte.  
Selbst am frühen Morgen waren einige Überlebende - drei von ihnen erkanntest du wieder, weil ihr zusammen hierher gebracht wurdet - am Zaun tätig und mussten die Beißer unter Kontrolle kriegen.  
  
„Und ich muss dich ja loben, dass du so lange überlebt hast“ - er widmete sich seinen Saviors - „und das ganz alleine! Aber... ob du auch den Zaundienst überlebst? Ich weiß ja nicht, Puppe.“  
Du warst kurz davor seinen Arm abzuschütteln, aber er schien das erwartet zu haben, weshalb er von dir abließ, bevor du das vor allen anderen tun konntest.   
  
„Fein. Von mir aus“, du wolltest dich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. Wenn er Spielchen spielten wollte, dann gerne doch. Du hattest diese Scheiße nicht überlebt, um vor ihm zu scheitern.  
Mit dem T-Shirt von Charlie noch immer unter dem Arm, drehtest du dich um und wolltest zurück ins Gebäude marschieren um dich umzuziehen, doch wurdest aufgehalten.  
  
„Hier spielt die Musik, dollface“, ertönte seine Stimme laut und vibrierend und du musstest dich zusammenreißen ihn nicht erneut anzuschreien.  
  
„Ich will mich nur umziehen“, erklärtest du.  
Doch der Blick der daraufhin folgte, gab dir zu verstehen, dass du diese Freiheit wohl nicht bekommen würdest.  
Das alte Tanktop klebte dir bereits am Körper und würdest das Rennen unter der bereits prallen Sonne so nicht überstehen.   
Du seufztest und zogst  das alte Kleidungsstück über den Kopf.  
Neben dir pfeiften und jubelten sie beim Anblick von deinem kleinen Striptease und selbst Simon schmunzelte.  
Obwohl genau das war, was Negan wohl gewollt hatte - nämlich, dass du dich erneut bloß stelltest -, schien er eher die Saviors zu mustern.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.   
Bevor du dich vollkommen ausziehen und jeder einen Blick auf deine Unterwäsche riskieren könnte, spürtest du jemanden vor dich treten.  
Es war Negan.  
  
„Genug gegafft“, keifte er und zog an deinem Top, sodass es ohne Probleme zu Boden fiel.  
Du konntest kaum reagieren, oder dich schämen, da nahm er dir Charlies T-Shirt ab, setzte Lucille auf den Boden  und suchte nach dem Kopfloch, welches er dir auch schnurstracks über den Kopf legte.  
Den Rest erledigtest du.  
Du bemerktest, dass sie sich alle umgedreht hatten, nachdem Negan sie angefahren hatte und drehten sich erst wieder um, als Negan zu Pfeifen anfing.  
Du warst durcheinander.  
Hatte er dir tatsächlich gerade geholfen?   
Bevor du ein weiteres Wort sagen konntest, schnappte er sich bereits wieder Lucille und tat sie über seine Schulter.  
  
„Wir sehen uns später, Prinzessin“, sagte er und zog von dannen.  
Du bliebst mit den Saviors zurück, die dich alle amüsiert musterten.  
  
„Hast den Boss gehört“, sagte Simon und zeigte auf deine  _Rennstrecke_. „Fang lieber an, sonst bist du nicht rechtzeitig vor dem Essen fertig.“  
Du sahst Simon an und er grinste dir frech in das beleidigte Gesicht, doch du behieltst deine Ruhe und fingst zu laufen an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: Der erste Teil dieses Kapitels ist mir wirklich passiert lol.  
> Hatte mehrere Lehrer, die sich anscheinend Negan als Vorbild nahmen. Mein alter Sportlehrer war zwar nicht wie er, aber hat mich schon oft leiden lassen.  
> Ich hatte jedoch 2 Lehrer, die Negan so sehr ähneln, dass ich es immer noch witzig finde.  
> Der eine mehr Negans Art und der andere mehr Negans Aussehen (hatte schon einen kleinen crush hahaha)  
> total random; aber hab den einen vor ein paar Monaten wieder gesehen und er hasst mich immer noch :'D  
> loosely inspired irgendwie haha


	4. Chapter 4

Deine Lunge brannte.  
Du warst außer Atem und hattest Seitenstiche.  
Deine Haare klebten an deinem Nacken und durch die nun höher scheinende Sonne, hattest du Charlies T-Shirt komplett durchgeschwitzt.  
Du fühltest dich nicht gut, aber es waren zwei Stunden vergangen. Nicht, dass der letzte Savior, der von Simon dafür bestimmt wurde, dort zu bleiben und ein Auge auf dich zu werfen, dir Bescheid gegeben hatte.  
Nein, du musstest zu ihm hin joggen, seinen Arm schmerzhaft hinter seinen Rücken drehen und hattest die alte Uhr an seinem Handgelenk gelesen, die glücklicherweise - und erstaunlicher Weise - funktionierte und dir deinen Verdacht bestätigte, dass du zwei Stunden und 16 Minuten gerannt warst.  
  
Am Anfang hatte es dich jegliche Konzentration und Geduld gekostet, die dir dein müder Körper zur Verfügung stellen konnte.   
Manchmal hattest du hinter Gebäuden eine kleine Pause gemacht, befürchtend, du würdest gleich umfallen, aber du hattest es durchgezogen und du warst verdammt stolz auf dich.  
Selbst andere hatten ab und zu einen Blick aus den Fenstern der alten Fabrik geworfen um dich zu beobachten.  
Du nahmst an, dass solch eine Strafe nicht häufig vorkam, denn das war es auch.  
Eine Strafe, für all das, das du gesagt und angeblich getan hattest.  
Doch sie war auch persönlich gewesen. Er hatte es aus Trotz getan, um dir noch einmal eine rein zu würgen, selbst jetzt, wo es ums nackte Überleben ging.  
Es war nun eine andere Welt, du lebtest nicht mehr dein entspanntes und normales Leben, niemand tat es.  
In diesem Moment jedoch, musstest du dir eingestehen, dass ein kleiner Schimmer in dir, froh war, Negan zu sehen.  
Obwohl er alles verkörperte, vor dem du einst Angst gehabt hattest, konntest du ihn nicht mehr hassen, auch nicht nach dieser erneuten Bloßstellung.  
Du stampftest mit schweren Schritten zurück ins Gebäude und erinnertest dich kaum an irgendwelche vertrauten Gänge.  
Alles sah gleich aus und du musstest dich gegen die Wände lehnen um nicht zu Boden zu fallen.  
Egal wie sehr du mit deinem Asthma umzugehen gelernt hattest, du hattest immer noch Asthma und würdest es womöglich auch immer haben.   
Deine Hände schwitzten auch und du konntest dich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten, geschweige denn dich gegen eine Wand stemmen.  
Du schnapptest nach Luft, dein Körper zitterte und dir war schwindelig.  
Jedes Blinzeln führte zu einem kurzen Schwindelmoment, bei dem dir schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
Und du seufztest.  
Du seufztest, obwohl dir bereits die Luft zum Atmen fehlte.  
Dann sahst du hoch und stelltest dich kerzengerade hin.  
Das hatte er wohl vorgehabt. Dich knien zu sehen, völlig am Ende mit den Kräften, aber das würdest du nicht zulassen.  
Du würdest vor ihm treten und den starrsinnigsten Blick aufsetzten, den du beherrschtest.  
  
Als du Stimmen vernahmst und das Geräusch von Leben an deine Ohren drang, bisst du die Zähne zusammen und kämpftest gegen den Schmerz in deinen Gliedmaßen und kamst sobald in einem Raum an, das einer riesigen Cafeteria ähnelte.  
Na ja... irgendwie halt.  
Du sahst dich nach vertrauten Gesichtern um, denn zum ersten Mal konntest du einen Blick auf so viele Menschen werfen.  
Es ließ dich staunen, wie viele Überlebende es gab - und das allein hier.  
Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hattest du keine solch große Ansammlung von lebendigen Menschen gesehen und dies erfüllte dich mit neuer Energie.  
Leute bekamen Essen an einer Theke und setzten sich an Tische und schienen sich ehrlich zu amüsieren; ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft nicht völlig abzuwerten.  
Du tatest es den anderen gleich und obwohl du noch immer spürtest, wie deine Lunge von innen verbrannte, warst du froh über etwas zu Essen in deinem Magen.  
  
Der Tisch, an denen du dich setztest, war recht voll, doch Charlie hatte dich zu sich gewunken und du warst froh über ein vertrautes Gesicht.  
Du saßt am Ende des Tisches und starrtest den leeren Platz am anderen Ende an.  
Wären hier nicht so viele Menschen, hättest du glatt mit den Händen gegessen, aber fingst an mit der Gabel einige Nudeln aufzuheben und zu deinem Mund zu führen.  
Das tat gut.  
  
„Sag mal“, kam es von Charlie, die neben dir saß, „was hast du denn getan, dass du so bestraft wurdest?“  
Nun wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen am Tisch geweckt und sie sahen dich mit neugierigen Blicken an.  
  
„Ach“, machte ein junger Kerl, der zwei Stühle weiter saß, „du bist die, die gerade in der Hitze rennen musste? So etwas haben wir noch nie gesehen.“  
  
„Du solltest aufpassen wie du mit Negan redest“, sagte ein anderer.  
  
„Hast ihn bestimmt beleidigt und kannst dich ehrlich über so eine Strafe freuen“, fügte eine Frau hinzu, die dich eingeschnappt ansah.  
Du sahst sie alle bloß kurz an und aßt einfach mit vollem Mund weiter. Die Situation war dir zu blöd um zu antworten und da niemand wusste, dass du Negan kanntest… wirklich kanntest… hieltst du einfach dicht. Du bezweifeltest, dass er dich nochmal rennen lassen würde, dies war einzig und allein ein erneuter Versuch dich unterwürfig zu sehen… dieses Mal klappte es sogar.  
Wenn nicht all die Male im Sportunterricht, dann heute, wo ihm Männer auf Schritt und Tritt folgten, er Augen und Ohren überall hatte und angesehen wurde wie ein König.  
  
Als dich alle noch immer anstarrten, zucktest du bloß mit den Schultern und blicktest herunter auf dein Tablett.  
Du hattest gerade noch eine riesige Portion in deinen Mund herein gestopft, da bemerktest du wie jemand sich an das andere Ende des Tisches saß und es plötzlich ruhig wurde.  
Als du nicht schnell genug reagiertest, wurde gegen die Tischplatte geschlagen und du zucktest zusammen.  
Deine Augen trafen auf die von Negan, der seine Lucille in der Hand hielt und beinahe noch einmal auf den Tisch schlagen wollte, um wohl deine Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen.  
Er sah niemand anderes an, doch als er zu sprechen anfing, warst du dir sicher, dass jeder gemeint war – außer du.  
  
„Jeder der kein Savior ist und hier noch sitzt, bis ich bis drei gezählt habe, kann die nächsten zwei Tage hungern und seine verdienten Punkte an meine Männer abgeben“, sein Blick hatte etwas gruseliges an sich und seine Drohung ließ selbst dich schaudern, „Eins...“  
Er brauchte nicht weiter zählen, denn sogleich stürmte jeder davon, selbst Charlie, die dich bemitleidenswert ansah.  
Simon nahm neben dir Platz und der Tisch füllte sich von den vielen Männern, die du bereits kanntest; entweder waren sie dabei gewesen, als du hier her gebracht wurdest, oder hatten dir beim Rennen zugesehen – und dich ausgelacht.  
Hatten sie dich nicht genug terrorisiert? Was wollte Negan noch von dir?  
  
„Ich bezweifele, dass du Punkte hast, die du gegen Essen eintauschen kannst“, sagte Negan und sah dich mit falschem Lächeln an. „Aber für die schöne Aussicht von vorhin? Hast du dir das Essen verdient. Glückwunsch, Puppe.“  
Du versuchtest ihn niederzustarren, ihm klar zu machen, dass er mit jedem so umgehen konnte, nur nicht mit dir, aber irgendetwas in dir warnte dich.  
Das war nicht mehr der selbe Mann, auf dessen Nase du herum tanzen konntest.  
  
„Siehst du“, rief er, „wenn es um Leben und Tod geht, existiert deine Krankheit plötzlich nicht mehr, huh?“  
Dies brachte dein Blut zum Kochen. Immer noch die selbe Leier, das selbe Problem.  
  
„Ja“, fingst du an und nicktest mit einem schwachen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Du hast mich schließlich nicht danach gesehen.“  
Negan sah dich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und sein Kiefer spannte sich an.  
  
„Simon“, Negan tat Lucille auf den Tisch, „hast du sie außer Atem gesehen?“  
  
„Nein, Boss“, antwortete er schnell. „Die Kleine lügt.“  
Du lachtest verächtlich auf und sahst dich nach dem Mann um, der bis zum Ende bei dir geblieben war. Schließlich war das hier bloß ein erneuter Versuch dich wütend zu machen und beim Umsehen, bemerktest du wie alle gespannt zu eurem Tisch schielten. Du ließt die Anspannung aus deinen Schultern fallen und bliebst ruhig.  
Es machte keinen Sinn mehr zu diskutieren. Selbst wenn du insgeheim Recht hattest, würde sich niemand auf deine Seite schlagen, also gabst du es auf.  
Deine Augen fixierten die von Negan; die braunen Augen sahen dich neugierig an, eindeutig gespannt auf deine Reaktion, aber es kam keine.  
Seine Mundwinkeln kräuselten sich kaum merklich nach oben und er nahm das als einen Sieg auf.  
Er machte Anstalten sich zu erheben und sogleich machten alle es ihm nach und verließen deinen Tisch.  
Du saßt alleine da, niemand traute sich mehr sich zu dir zu setzen und du verbrachtest das restliche Essen mit deiner eigenen Gesellschaft.

 

_** ~~ ** _

  
  
Nach dem Essen hattest du eine Entscheidung getroffen, die dich eventuell in naher Zukunft in den sicheren Tod oder zu einem Leben mit Freiheit führen könnte.  
Du wolltest Negans kleine Gemeinschaft verlassen.  
Gemeinsam mit Charlie warst du beim Wäschedienst, der dir die Entscheidung leichter machte, als Negan selbst.  
Die schmutzige Wäsche stank unglaublich und manche Kleidungsstücke hatte man - weil sie in gutem Zustand waren - den Beißern abgenommen, was einen ziemlichen Duft mit sich brachte.  
Neben der normalen Wäsche der anderen musstet ihr jetzt also auch die neu angekommene Kleidung waschen, die man gefunden oder irgendeiner armen Sau weggenommen hatte.  
Du schaudertest jedes Mal wenn ein starker Hauch des rottenden Beißer Geruchs in deine Nase stieg und warst froh darüber, dass ihr Handschuhe trugt.  
  
„Also kann jeder einfach so gehen?“, fragtest du Charlie und versuchtest zwei Hosenpaare voneinander zu entfernen, die wegen getrocknetem Blut ziemlich aneinander klebten.  
Die Brünette nickte und hielt sich die Nase zu, während sie einen halben Sack in die große Waschmaschine tat, die du aus Waschsalons kanntest.  
  
„Niemand wird hier gegen seinen Willen gehalten... na ja, außer die, die halt bereits etwas in der Vergangenheit getan haben, aber ansonsten dürfen wir alle gehen. Nur musst du daran denken, dass du nicht wieder zurückkommen kannst. Er würde dir ins Gesicht lachen und ich verstehe auch nicht, warum du danach fragst... hast du das Bedürfnis zu gehen?“  
Du warfst einige Hemden, die zu zerrissen und es nicht wert waren gewaschen zu werden, in den Mülleimer hinter dir, den Dwight euch hingestellt hatte, falls ihr etwas aussortieren musstet und sahst Charlie an.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich gehöre hier nicht her.“ Dies war eine nette Lüge, die du ihr auftischtest, aber es musste sein. Negan und du würdet euch wohl nicht mehr verstehen und du konntest dir beinahe schon vorstellen, wie er sich ins Fäustchen grinsen würde, wenn du verkündetest, dass du gehen wolltest.  
  
„Blödsinn“, sagte sie und ließ alles fallen um sich zu dir zu wenden. „Du hattest einen harten Start, aber... hör zu... heutzutage gibt es kaum mehr nette Menschen und ich denke wirklich du und Lola seid einige der wenigen, die ich kennenlernen durfte... vor allem Negans Ehefrauen“ - sie verstummte kurz und sah sich unsicher um - „sie sind schrecklich... und mehr Menschen wie du, Lola und ich würden diesen Ort... menschlicher machen, weißt du? Außerdem... hast du überhaupt gesehen, wie die Männer dich ansehen? Ich glaube, die würden sich einen Arm ausreißen nur damit du ihnen Beachtung schenkst.“  
Sie schmunzelte beim Anblick deiner verunsicherten Form. Deine Wangen hatten einen leicht rötlichen Teint angenommen und du schütteltest amüsiert den Kopf. Dieser kleine Moment - in denen ihr herum albertet - gab dir erneut ein Gefühl von Normalität und Charlie wuchs dir immer schneller ans Herz.   
Da du ihr nicht antwortetest und auf ihre Bemerkung nur lachtest, lachte sie mit dir und widmete sich dem Wäschehaufen vor ihr.  
In dem Raum unmittelbar neben eurem waren noch vier andere Frauen, die zum Wäschedienst verdonnert wurden und die einzige, die wohl freiwillig hier war, war Charlie, die nach mehr Punkten strebte.

 

_**~~** _

  
  
Als ihr endlich fertig wart, war es beinahe 22 Uhr und du warst erschöpft.  
Ihr hattet noch einige Berge von Wäsche, die per Hand gewaschen werden mussten und obwohl ihr das meiste geschafft hattet, war dennoch ziemlich viel für den nächsten Tag übrig geblieben.  
Du hattest Charlie vor eurer Zimmertür zurückgelassen und hattest gemeint, kurz frische Luft nehmen zu wollen.  
Sie hatte dich gewarnt, dass man nach 23 Uhr niemanden mehr herumlungern sah, da die Saviors und Negan annahmen, jeder, der um diese Uhrzeit noch in den Gängen war, war auf etwas aus.  
Deshalb gingst du mit schnellen Schritten in den Teil des Gebäudes, der dir bekannt vorkam, aber erwartetest nicht, dass es leicht wäre.  
Schon im Treppenhaus trafst du auf Dwight, der, als er dich sah, seine Zigarette ausdrückte und sich misstrauisch vor dich stellte.  
  
„Gibt‘s ein Problem?“, fragte er dich mit prüfendem Blick.  
  
„Ich will zu Negan“, sagtest du und verschränktest die Arme vor der Brust um ihm zu zeigen, dass er dich nicht aufhalten könnte.  
  
„Jetzt?“, er schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, weil er sogleich fortfuhr, „ne, heute ganz sicherlich nicht mehr.“  
  
„Ja, ich bin auch nicht hier, weil ich nichts besseres zu tun habe, aber es ist wichtig.“  
Er sah dich für einen Augenblick an und seufzte dann.  
  
„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, sagte er ehrlich und lehnte sich gegen das Gerüst.   
Irgendetwas schien ihn zu bedrücken und du warst ein wenig verwirrt über diesen verletzlichen Moment, den er dich sehen ließ.  
  
„Du willst gehen, huh?“ Seine Frage überraschte dich und du konntest nur nicken. „Du weißt, dass du-“  
  
„Womöglich noch nicht so einfach davongekommen bin, wegen den Sachen, die mir angehängt werden?“  
Er runzelte die Stirn bei dem Erwähnen einer angehängten Tat, doch nickte kaum merklich.  
  
„Ja, aber ich muss ihn sprechen und-“  
Dir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Satz in der Luft hängen zu lassen, da eine Frau das Treppenhaus betrat.  
Sie war hübsch - mit kurzen braunen Haaren, einer sehr dünnen Figur und einem kurzen schwarzen Kleid mit dazu passenden schwarzen Pumps. Ihre Hände waren dabei ihre Haare zurecht zu streichen und als sie dich und Dwight sah, schien sie vor Scham im Erdboden versinken zu wollen.  
Ihre braunen Augen musterten lieber den Boden und sie kam die Treppen herunter und auf euch zu.  
Dwight neben dir versteifte sich sogleich und die gesamte Situation kam dir seltsam vor.  
Doch er fasste sich, schneller, als dir lieb war und wandte sich dir zu.  
  
„Sherry hier ist eine von Negans Ehefrauen, sie wird dich zu ihm bringen“, sagt er dir und bevor du oder Sherry irgendwelche Einwände äußern konntet, stampfte er die Treppen herunter und verschwand aus eurem Winkel.  
Du hörtest, wie ihre hohen Schuhe auf dem harten Boden klackten und sahst wie sie direkt vor dir stehen blieb.  
Ihren kläglichen Versuch ein Lächeln herauszubekommen, merktest du gar nicht mehr, da du tief in Gedanken warst.  
Sie war die erste Ehefrau, auf die du trafst, die zu Negans  _Harem_  gehörte und bemerktest so langsam, weshalb sie so neben sich aussah und ihre Haare abstanden.   
Dir jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken beim Gedanken daran, was Negan und Sherry wohl eben getrieben hatten und du musstest an Lucille denken.  
Was ging in Negans Kopf vor, dass er dies alles tun konnte?  
  
„Du möchtest mit Negan sprechen?“, fragte sie dich und du bejahtest. „Ich weiß nicht, wie er darauf reagieren wird, aber-“  
  
„Ich werde es schon überleben. Ich nehme an, dass nicht viele ihm einen Besuch abstatten?“  
  
„Nein“, erwiderte Sherry und führte dich aus dem Treppenhaus. „Ihre Angst ist zu groß. Es ist unüblich, aber ich denke nicht, dass es irgendeine Regel gibt, die besagt, es sei nicht erlaubt ihn wegen etwas wichtigem aufzusuchen. Falls er es als unwichtig ansieht jedoch, könntest du in einer Zelle enden.“  
Obwohl Sherry und du, euch kaum kanntest, hörtest du den warnenden, aber besorgten Ton in ihrer Stimme, für den du insgeheim dankbar warst.  
  
„Ich komme klar, danke.“  
  
  
Sie brachte dich zurück in den Gang, der dir bereits vertraut war und hielt vor der Tür, die du ebenfalls kanntest.  
Sherry klopfte für dich an die Tür und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Negan antwortete, indem er die Tür aufmachte.  
An seinem Gesicht erkanntest du, dass er etwas selbstgefälliges sagen wollte, als er Sherry sah, doch er bemerkte dich an ihrer Seite - für deinen Geschmack ein wenig zu schnell.  
  
„Werde ich nun von euch beiden gleichzeitig beglückt oder was ist hier los?“, fragte er und seine große Form lehnte gegen den Türrahmen. Sein Lächeln klebte ihm im Gesicht und du mustertest den Putz an der Wand um ihn nicht anzusehen.  
Seine dunklen Haare waren nicht mehr glatt gekämmt, stattdessen erkanntest du die kleinen Löckchen, die ihm nun vereinzelt in die Stirn fielen und ihn seltsamerweise gutaussehender aussehen ließen, als er ohnehin schon war.  
Er trug nur ein weißes T-Shirt und du erkanntest die Muskeln an seinem Arm, während er die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkte.  
Alles andere war so wie du es bereits kanntest, außer sein Gürtel, bei dem er sich vor dem Öffnen der Tür nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, es zu schließen. Dieser hing an ihm herunter und das bestätigte den Verdacht, den du vorhin noch gehabt hattest. Du zogst eine Grimasse, die nicht an ihm vorbei ging.  
  
„Sie sagt es ist wichtig und möchte mit dir reden“, erklärte Sherry ihm und deutete auf dich.  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging zur Seite und signalisierte, dass du hereintreten durftest.  
Du quetschtest dich durch und versuchtest ihn nicht zu berühren oder streifen.

 

_** ~~ ** _

  
  
Du standest etwas merkwürdig im Raum herum und wusstest nicht wohin du starren solltest.  
Das Bett war ungemacht und du ahntest, nein, du wusstest bereits wieso. An der Tür tauschten er und Sherry noch einige Worte aus und du wolltest nicht den Anschein machen, dass du mithörtest.  
Also konzentriertest du dich auf die schwarze Couch, auf der seine Lederjacke lag. Direkt daneben war der Baseballschläger; seine Lucille.  
Kurz kam in dir eine erneute Trauer hoch, die du für diese Frau empfandest.   
Das letzte Mal, dass du mit dem Tod eines geliebten oder bekannten Menschen konfrontiert warst, war am Anfang dieser Apokalypse. Seit dem hattest du selten um Tote getrauert, jedenfalls so, wie als würde man für jemanden trauern, der einem nah stand.  
Hier zu sein, auf Negan zu treffen und in seiner Nähe zu sein war bereits surreal, aber dass du nach alldem immer noch an Lucille erinnert wurdest, brachte dich zum seufzen.  
  
Du wurdest aus den Gedanken gerissen, als du hörtest, wie die Tür zugeknallt wurde und wandtest dich zu Negan, der mit selbstbewusstem Grinsen einen Bogen um dich machte und auf den Tisch in der anderen Ecke des Raumes zuging.  
  
„Was führt dich zu mir“, er goss sich einen Drink ein und sah dich dann an. „Auch einen? Du bist mittlerweile volljährig, richtig?“  
Du nicktest nur ein wenig irritiert und warst überrascht von seiner Gastfreundlichkeit.  
  
„Ich trinke nicht“, informiertest du ihn und warst so frech und setztest dich auf die Couch.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bourbon - seine Augen beobachteten jede deiner Bewegungen konzentriert.  
  
„Also, es ist spät und ich akzeptiere eigentlich niemanden nach 10 Uhr... na ja, niemanden außer einer meiner Ehefrauen“, seine Augenbrauen hoben sich als dazu gehörigen Effekt einmal und er grinste dich lasziv an.  
  
„Ich mach‘s kurz“, sagtest du, „ich will meine Notizblöcke wiederhaben.“  
Er lachte laut auf und du erschrakst.  
  
„Du hast von meinen Leuten gestohlen“, fing er an und lehnte sich gegen den massiven Pult, vor dem er stand. „Du hast dich in einen unserer Stützpunkte eingeschlichen und bist erst einen Tag hier. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dir irgendwie entgegenkomme?“  
  
„Ich habe es verstanden, ihr nehmt armen Schweinen ihre Sachen weg und von mir aus könnt ihr alles haben, aber ich möchte einfach nur meine Hefte zurück haben.“  
Es wurde ruhig in dem großen Zimmer und er sah dich lange an.  
  
„Du glaubst doch wohl etwa nicht, dass du irgendwelche Vorteile kriegst?“, fragte er dich mit angespanntem Kiefer. „Sammel Punkte, wie jeder andere auch und du kannst sie dir zurückerstatten. Ich bin nicht hier um dir das verdammte System zu erklären, also-“  
  
„ _Coa_ \- ...“, du bisst dir auf die Zunge. „Machst du das aus Trotz? Sie sind voll beschrieben, niemand außer ich, wird sie kaufen. Sie sind niemandem etwas wert.“  
  
„Na das ist doch noch besser“, sagte er plötzlich laut und energetisch und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf dich. „Dann hast du all die Zeit der Welt um sie dir zurück zu verdienen... aber ich muss schon sagen. Interessant sind sie ja.“  
Du wolltest gerade nachfragen, was er denn meine, da öffnete er eine Schublade des Pults und holte ein ledernes Notizbuch heraus. Dein liebstes und am meisten voll beschriebenes Buch!  
Beleidigt sprangst du auf und gingst auf ihn zu. Beinahe gelang es dir sogar, es aus seiner Hand zu reißen und deine Finger streiften leicht den ledernen Einband, da hatte er seinen Arm bereits zurückgezogen und das Buch hinter sich auf die Tischplatte gelegt. Es verschwand hinter seiner gewaltigen Form und du blicktest wütend zu ihm hinauf.  
  
„Gib es mir“, verlangtest du mit ausgestreckter Hand.  
  
„ _Puuhunkteee_ “, sang er und betonte es extra um dir klarzumachen, dass du es ganz bestimmt nicht mehr kriegtest.  
Du tratst einen Schritt von ihm weg und überlegtest für eine Millisekunde, ob du nicht auf ihn zustürmen und ihn niederschlagen solltest.  
  
„Weißt du“, sagte er jedoch kurz darauf, „das alles könnte sich ganz schnell und ganz einfach für dich ändern. Du bräuchtest dir keine Sorgen um Punkte oder irgendwelche materiellen Gegenstände zu machen. Deine gesamten Sachen könntest du wieder bekommen. Du müsstest nur eine Ehefrau wer-“  
 _ **Zack!**_  
Bevor er zu Ende reden konnte, hattest du ausgeholt und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
So doll, dass sein Kopf zur Seite flog und du seine braunen Augen nicht mehr auf dir ertragen musstest.  
Deine Handinnenfläche kribbelte und du wolltest nicht wissen, wie seine Wange sich wohl anfühlte.  
Er fing sich schnell wieder, bewegte seinen Kopf von rechts nach links um sich zu fassen und er sah dich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
Kurz bekamst du es mit der Angst zu tun.  
Du hattest Negan geschlagen, deinem ehemaligen Coach - den du so verabscheutest - eine Ohrfeige gegeben!  
Du warst dir beinahe sicher er würde dafür deinen Kopf rollen sehen wollen, aber er musste schmunzeln.  
  
„Ver- ** _dammt_** , also jetzt hast du mich überrascht, Puppe. Und ich bin sogar härter, als ich es vor einigen Sekunden noch war.“  
Du schütteltest unglaubwürdig und fassungslos den Kopf.   
Dieser Mann war wahnsinnig.  
  
„Wie wagst du es... wie wagst du es so etwas zu sagen... zu mir! Nach allem was du mir angetan hast...“ - du balltest die Hände zu Fäusten - „ich habe keine Zeit um irgendwelche Punkte zu verdienen oder einen Platz in deinem Harem einzunehmen. Ich werde jegliche Strafe akzeptieren, die noch auf mich kommt, wegen all dem, wofür ihr mich beschuldigt und dann werde ich... gehen.“  
Als du es aussprachst - deinen Abschied ankündigtest - wurde dir flau im Magen.  
Du warst bereit in die gruselige weite Welt herauszugehen - erneut allein und schutzlos -, aber dieses Mal war es anders.  
Du hattest so lange einen Bekannten finden wollen; Jemanden, den du bereits kanntest und das Universum hatte dir unfairerweise Negan geschickt, doch er war trotzdem ein Teil deiner Vergangenheit... und er war am Leben. Nicht die Art bei der sein Fleisch verrottete, sondern er stand vor dir, in Fleisch und Blut, hatte sich eine Gemeinschaft aufgebaut und war Anführer geworden.  
Und egal, wie sehr du ihn verabscheutest, fiel es dir schwer, sich von diesem Ort ganz zu trennen, weil es wie ein erneuter Abschied von deinem alten Leben war.  
  
Anscheinend schienst nicht nur du so zu denken, denn von seinem Gesicht aus zu urteilen, waren seine Gedanken gar nicht so anders.  
Sein Mund stand minimal offen, die weißen Zähne blitzten hervor und du bemerktest wie seine Zunge seine Oberlippe berührte - ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht amüsiert war.  
Die dunklen Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, die Stirn gerunzelt und selbst seine Haltung hatte sich verändert.  
  
„Ich bitte dich nur als... Mitmenschen... als alten Bekannten, mir wenigstens das wiederzugeben, bevor ich gehe und-“  
  
„Nein“, stieß er hervor und der Unterton in seiner Stimme vergewisserte dir, dass er gleich bereit dafür war, dich anzuschreien. Das kanntest du ja schon. „Du gehst nicht.“  
  
„W-Was?“, haktest du verwirrt nach.   
  
„Du wirst diesen Ort nicht verlassen“, sagte er und stieß sich von dem Pult ab um näher zu treten. „Du willst keine persönlichen Vorteile? Von mir aus. Aber du wirst da nicht wieder herausgehen und dich in Gefahr bringen. Nicht unter meiner Aufsicht.“  
Seine Stimme war überraschend tief, doch sein Ton hatte nichts hasserfülltes angenommen, so wie du es erwartet hättest.  
  
„Du bist nicht für mich ver-“  
Er stürzte sich auf dich und du stolpertest ängstlich nach hinten.   
Dein Bein streifte an der Coach vorbei, doch du drücktest dich weiter nach hinten bis du die Wand an deinem Rücken spürtest.  
Negan Körper bedeckte deinen und du warst beinahe unter ihm verschwunden.  
  
„Dieses Mal“, brüllte er und schlug gegen die Wand, ein wenig zu nah an deinem Gesicht. „bin ich für dich verantwortlich. Das war ich immer, aber dieses Mal werde ich handeln.“  
  
„Wovon redest du?“ Deine Stimme überraschte dich selber. Sie war piepsig und brach ab.  
Eure Augen trafen sich und zum ersten Mal sahst du den Schmerz in ihnen. Die sonst so dunklen Augen, die dir Angst machten, wirkten plötzlich heller.  
Seine Schultern entspannten sich plötzlich, er ließ von dir ab und gab dir Freiraum.  
  
„Lucille hat ähnliche Gedichte geschrieben“, sagte er.  „Sie war... eine echte Ehefrau. Das beste, das mir passieren konnte.“  
Negan wandte sich von dir ab und durchquerte den Raum um sein Glas zu nehmen, das er auf dem Pult gelassen hatte.  
Seine Finger drückten hart gegen das Glas und du erkanntest wie weiß seine Fingerknöchel wurden.  
  
„Ich habe sie betrogen“, gestand er dir und das schockierte dich mehr als alles andere. Selbst ihr Tod war halb so überraschend - schließlich war keiner deiner Verwandten mehr am Leben, so war das heutzutage einfach.  
Er drehte sich zu dir um, als du nicht antwortetest und beäugte dann das Glas in seiner Hand.  
  
„Sie ist zusammengebrochen, als sie davon erfuhr. Und Hand aufs Herz, ich habe mich viel mehr darüber schlecht gefühlt, dass ich diese eine Person noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf kriegte, als Lucille zu gestehen, was ich getan habe.“  
Negan warf das noch halb volle Glas gegen die Wand, vor der ihr gerade eben noch gestanden hattet und es schepperte und brach in alle Richtungen. Glücklicherweise bekamst du keine Glasstücke ab, doch ein paar einzelne Tropfen des stark riechenden Alkohols traf dich.  
  
„W-Wieso“, deine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch und dich überkam eine Gänsehaut. Er machte dir auf eine völlig neue Art und Weise Angst.  
Dann fiel sein Blick endlich wieder auf dich und er sah dich mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
„Du“, keifte er und rieb sich mit der einen Hand die Augen, als könne er so vergessen. „Du erinnerst mich immer noch an sie. Ich konnte nicht mal mehr in ihrer Nähe sein, ohne dein verdammtes Gesicht in meinem Kopf zu haben. Es hat mich immer weiter von ihr weggetrieben, ich habe gedacht, eine andere Frau kann mich vergessen lassen und zurück zu Lucille bringen, ohne dass ich gleichzeitig an dich denke.“  
Dein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Du wusstest nicht mehr, ob du für Lucille trauertest, oder dich schlecht fühltest, wegen dieser gesamten Sache.  
Doch du konntest deinen Augen und Ohren nicht mehr trauen. Negan war verletzlich - und das vor dir... und das deinetwegen!  
  
„Also nein“, wiederholte er die Worte von vorhin. „Du wirst nicht gehen.“  
  
Du drehtest dich auf dem Absatz um, stürmtest zur Tür und verließt Negans Zimmer, bevor du anfingst zu weinen und zu fluchen.  
Mit vernebelten Gedanken und verwirrtem Kopf gingst du zurück in dein Zimmer und als die Tür hinter dir zufiel und Charlie und Lola aufsahen, fingst du endlich zu weinen an.


End file.
